


Automatic

by IchikaYume



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Master/Servant, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchikaYume/pseuds/IchikaYume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set into the future, where humans are manufactured and a war is rising. Levi Rivaille is one of the older types of manufacture, a servant type. He was created to serve the wishes of the original humans. Soldiers are the newer type, and are determined to wipe out the firsts. Being ownerless, Levi is sent to an original named Ray Schultz, who happens to be apart of the resistance. </p>
<p>Together they go through the hell of the new world, fighing side by side for the right to be alive. Even if it all ends to pain and misery.</p>
<p>{{Levi/OC}}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Automatic

The world had three types of beings; humans, servants, and soldiers. Servants were the older pieces of meat, made to listen to the command they were given. Soldiers were new, going against the humans. Both were just manufactured humans created for the sole purpose of changing the earth.

The only problem; everyone looked human. Only the resistance team knew what difference they had.

"Tell me about you, Levi47."

A man in a white uniform sat on the chair behind the desk, writing. Now, the only ones allowed to write on paper were doctors or scientist. "I go by Levi. I'm 11 years old, 34 to the humans, and slowly becoming the last of my kind. I am a servant type."

The man nodded, looking up. "Yes, and I believe I was told your owner died six years ago? I also hear you have been rather defiant with the laws."

"You get bored not serving anyone." Levi took that moment to search the room. Nobody was safe anymore.

A grunt turned his attention back and the doctor scratched his chin. "If you don't get your act together, I will send you to a new owner."

"Please do." The process was easy, since those were selected for a servant without confirmation. At least, that's how it used to be. Everyone was expected to get a servant, but when was the real question.

Moving his finger against the air, he pulled up a transparent screen with a long list of names. "You will now be serving a miss Ray Schultz. Please treat her with the most kindest respect. If she tells you to go back, that's the only order you should not obey."

That was an old order. He deserves the same amount of respect, but he would never question it. Standing, he nodded and left, his head already filling in her address, as well as an image. She was in her late twenties, short rusty colored hair, freckles, and light brown eyes. Her background showed she had no family members and no connection with anyone. Strange.

Levi walked through the streets, mindlessly reading her profile. The screen clicked off when he was standing in front of her door, Schultz readable on the name tag. First, he knocked. When no one answered, he opened the door, stepping his way inside and closing the door softly behind him. If she was asleep, he didn't want to wake her.

It was out of his character to be worried, but over the past owners he had, he didn't know what she'd be like. He's had abusive owners and ones who used him as a sexual toy. Yet, from what he read, she wasn't one to stay home much.

There was a click and he turned his head, the barrel of a gun aimed at his head. "Who are you? Don't you know it's rude to walk into someone's house?"

"My name is Levi, I have been assigned as a servant for you. Even if you tell me to go back, I cannot." 

"Impossible." She whispered, her eyes narrowing. Tossing the gun, distracting his attention, her leg swung out, but his instincts were fast, grabbing it. She gripped his shoulders roughly, trying to kick with her other one, but he caught it. Since she wasn't stopping any time soon, he slammed her back onto the ground, towering over her. 

Pushing her down against the floor, her glared. "Don't you know it's rude to hold a gun to someone's head? I promise to you that I am not lying." Her eyes pierced through him, and her legs suddenly wrapped around him, throwing him off to the side.

"Never said I would be nice, now did I?" Now it was her turn to lean over him, smirking. "Now, go back to whoever sent you. Or are you going to fess up to being a soldier?"

"I'm only here to service you. Please use me as you like." 

Ray sneered and pushed down on his throat. "You even sound like a robot."

Something snapped in him and he flipped her over, pinning her. "I'd like to think you are smart, but that would be a complete understatement. I'm not a robot, I'm human. I just don't have emotions and desires like you originals have. Are you going to calm down, so I can get off of you?"

"Really?" She reached up, tracing her finger on his throat. "You seem to have developed a lot of emotions. I can see it." His gaze softened, like he was caught stealing. Laughing loudly, she held her hands out in a surrender notion. "Take the guest room, seeing as you'll probably be staying here. Isn't that what you servants do?" 

Standing, Ray clicked her ear piece, her expression turning serious. "How long?" Nodding and pressing it again, she looked to her newest house mate. "I'm not sure how you work, but start cooking in two hours." She winked and stuck her tongue out. "I'll be back. Probably."

He watched as she slung a automatic weapon over her shoulder and pressed her ear against the door. Typing in a code on the keypad next to her, the door clicked, signalling it was locked. "What exactly are you doing?"

"I've got to blend in, don't I?" She chuckled and slid a hat onto her head. "As much as I hate it, there are soldiers around here." Biting her lip, she gave him a salute, her hand over her heart and ran to the double glass doors, and jumped over the ledge. 

Levi panicked and followed her, looking down. They were at least 10 stories high, yet she had made her way to the building across them. Letting out a breath, he leaned against the rail, watching her run and disappear again. She was up to something, but he wasn't sure what it was. There was no way she was apart of the resistance, right?

Turning around, he now realized the apartment was a mess. If it was cleaned up, he be able to see the place as it really was. Tiled floors and marble white walls. Since they were on the top floor, the roof was made of thick glass. Before the time he needed to cook, he'd clean. Though he wasn't ordered, remembering that she was never home, he knew it was the reason she never cleaned.

Being like he was, he never got tired so he could work as long as he liked. Though he did stop, picking up a folder. There were pages of hand written passages. "Ray Schultz held in captivity for killing her partner/boyfriend. She claims to not knowing he was a soldier, saying he tricked her. She is a high up leader in the resistance movement. For now, medications will be administrated. If problems occur, further testing will be done. The outcome could cause mental damage." 

He flipped to some other pages, to a more recent date. "Ray Schultz will be executed if further advancements in her plot involving the resistance. All those participating will be held accountable for their actions. As an original, we tried to keep her safe, but she fought us on the subject. For now, we will wait."

Levi set the folder down, thinking it over. So she was part of the resistance, and would answer the question why she didn't like manufactures. The clock in his head was already down to an hour, and he had already finished cleaning, at least for the most part. Looking down the small hallway, he saw two closed doors, adjacent to each other. 

In each house, there had to be two bedrooms. Unless you lived with others, you had to have at least one extra, for the sake if you were selected for a servant. Opening one, he found her room, only way of knowing it was hers was the scent. There were no decorations or anything but a plain white room. 

Going to the next room, it was the same exact layout. But it had a dull smell, meaning it hadn't been used before. He sighed, leaning against the door frame. Whatever was in store for him, he wasn't sure it was exactly what he was hoping for.


End file.
